Gorilla
by Vaill
Summary: "You haven't let Wufei get close for months now, Meiran. Don't blame him if he starts looking for affection elsewhere" Her friend said, sadness on her voice. Meiran felt it more like a grip around her chest, or a call of destiny. Zechs was more than willing to fulfill her fears... if only his heart didn't skip several beats whenever he encountered Treize.
1. Prologue

"I can't stand him" She murmured, taking a drink of her cheap whiskey, and then a drag of the cigarette softly burning away in her hand. Hilde, calmly setting her false lashes on the mirror next to her, rolled her eyes. She had heard this little litany before, and while Hilde could totally sympathize with Meiran, she already knew the speech by heart. "Did you **see** the look he gave me when Wufei came into the club?" The oriental girl was getting redder by the minute.

With a soft sigh, Hilde finished one of her lashes and gave up on the venue. She would not concentrate while Meiran was in one of her rants. So, she did the one thing a true friend would do: She joined in the systematic, metaphorical annihilation of one Zechs Marquise.

"He is a total slutbag" Hilde quickly admitted. "The man's only been here for about two months, and look at all he's been doing" Hilde picked up her fuchsia lipstick, uncapping it swiftly, but never got to apply it her lips, she preferred to continue speaking. "But you really shouldn't stress so much over it. He can do all the hip swaying, hair flipping and sultry looks he wants, you know Wufei has always considered you the center of his universe."

It soothed Meiran to hear that. It really did. She knew that to be a fact, much like the sun rises in the East every single day. Her Wufei and her had known each other since they were children, grew up together, learned to care and be with each other more than with anybody else, indulged in things a decent teenager would never indulge in, and kept each other's secrets for as long as she could remember. They were one, even their families agreed on that, even if they didn't agree on his choice of career, which is music, and her choice on how to pay through her college tuition, which was working at the bar Wufei was currently working in.

"I don't think that'll change just because the dumbass thinks he's the hottest piece of ass on earth" Meiran nodded, agreeing with her friend while she pulled a part of her hair into a messy bun, careful to make it look less than neat, and closer to what you look like if you've just gone out of bed. With her oriental straight hair traits, it was hard to get a messy look, but she could pull it off. "And the little gold digging bitch's got his eyes on Treize anyhow."

"What?!" Meiran screeched, not believing her ears for a second. Hilde gave her an exasperated look, the kind she gave when somebody was missing an obvious point. "He's been ogling the man for weeks! And when it boils down, Wufei is sweet and a great catch and all, but he's still an employee. Treize is the boss. How do you think he's been getting all those brand clothes and stuff for his act?" Hilde huffed, while Meiran remained stunned on her seat. "Seriously, girl. You're so hung up on 'Fei, you don't see anything else. You better get your shit together, and snatch him for good. Wufei is decent, but he's no saint either, Zechs or no Zechs."

It stung Meiran to hear one of her best friends saying that. It was true. She had been more than a little indecisive in her relationship with Wufei. Growing up, it'd been natural for them to be together, they had been together all their lives, but when their families just automatically assumed they would wed, have kids and live happily ever after, without so much as asking their opinion, she panicked and slowed it all down: the dates, the sex, the gifts they made for each other, their little escapades, everything. Adding insult to injury, Wufei had done it all, he had gone above and beyond to go back to the way things were, apologizing for something Meiran knew he didn't even completely understand, but it had only made it worst. She adored Wufei and wouldn't change their history for nothing in the world, but a part of her had felt like she had been missing out on so much, that there was more than just one man, wonderful as he was, to living her life.

Then came Zechs. Which was of course, a stage name, preposterous as it was. Stupid, but admittedly accurate: the man exuded sex appeal, and he wasn't hard on the eye at all. At first she had thought the hair was a fake, whether it was the color, or the length or the amount. There was no way a man could have hair like that: long enough to almost touch his butt, so thick and soft at the same time, with the most insanely alluring platinum color, falling down his back and over his face. When caught in the right kind of light, the man's hair looked like it was spun of pure platinum, with a small hint of gold woven in it, just to mortify her. He wasn't bulky or brawn, but he was fit and strong… and nimble like a goddanmed cat! There was no way he could've done those pole acrobatics he was so fond of otherwise. And he was tall, blessed with light, soft features that could make any woman green with envy. At first, all ladies were gushing over the possibility of having a shot with such a specimen, but everybody quickly understood he was decidedly homosexual and, adding the man's aloof attitude and reluctance to get close to anybody, not to mention his flirtatious ways with each and every man around him, all fans quickly became bitter adversaries.

Wufei had never, ever been inclined to be with another man, and Meiran knew it was not because of lack of homos trying and get into his pants, or because Wufei was straight as they come and wanted nothing to do with men. The reason for Wufei's lack of inclination towards being with a man was the same as why he had never been with another woman: he was too danmed honorable to even consider looking at somebody else while his focus, and his affections, was already on somebody. It so happened that for most of his life, that particular person had been Meiran.

"Im sure they didn't mean badly, Mei" Hilde continued, her voice softened, and her small hand set upon Meiran's shoulder. Meiran met her eyes, and couldn't help but feel distinctly sad and remorseful. Hilde looked like she was about to very slowly, but surely, bring down all the paper walls she had built between her and Wufei for the last few months. "Your family saw you were happy together. The both of you. And Wufei IS a great catch" Hilde stopped to take a deep breath, apparently thinking about how to word her thoughts correctly. Hilde had a tendency of being a super bitch without meaning to, but the short haired girl mainly meant well. Once you cared enough to see past the cold and harsh exterior, of course. Coming to a decision, she grabbed Meiran's hand, and pinned her down with a look that spoke volumes. "Its been too long, Mei. You haven't let Wufei get close for months now. Don't blame him if he starts looking for affection elsewhere. You know that if it happens, you'd only have yourself to blame"

Meiran could feel herself choking on fear alone. More than advice, Hilde looked like she had given her a premonition of dire things to pass. She shook her head, diluting the voices telling her she was being an idiot. She managed to succeed, in all recriminations but one: 'If you wanna be smart, you better get that man back'

"I won't lose him" She declared, right there and there, setting herself to continue her beauty routine. "Wufei is my soulmate. I'll get him back. Tonight. And if not, and what you're telling me about Treize is true, I'll just let it slip that there's a serious breach in the conduct of some employees"

Meiran had been serious. Dead serious to be accurate, but Hilde couldn't stop the laughter that came to her when she heard that. "You know that could only get Wufei in trouble, right?"

"I know" Meiran answered, while putting on some rich red lipstick. Wufei loved her with red on her mouth. "But Treize won't fire him. Fei's the best musician to come around this place. So the bitch will have to back the fuck off, if he wants to get Treize. The boss is not a man to share."

Hilde chuckled in response, joining all the Machiavellian dots in her head. "You. Are. Terrible, Woman"

Meiran shrugged. "Serves him right"

At that moment, the door to the room opened, and Heero Yuy's head peeked in to the room. Meiran felt Hilde tense immediately. She had never gotten over how Duo proved to be immune to her charms for years, only to fall for the serious looking bouncer on a single night, when he came to visit her at work. It was both sad and a little funny to watch. Hilde had been constantly adviced that Duo saw her as a little sister/friend for such a long time, and was just not interested in her that way, but she had stubbornly refused to accept it. Now, Hilde had no choice but to swallow her own indignation and keep it as civil as she possibly could. The fact that Heero was a certifiable badass that could rip anybody up, both verbally and physically, and that he never showed to give a damn about Hilde only added salt to the wound.

"There you are! Come on, Zechs, you're up!" The Japanese man exclaimed, and promptly left the room, not noticing how tense the atmosphere had become.

Both Meiran and Hilde turned and, sure enough, in a dark corner of the room, sitting on a large, old sofa, was none other than Zechs Marquise himself, looking at them with what one would call the most devilish glint in his ice blue eyes. They had never even suspected he was there. He never went into that changing room, preferring to change in the other vacant room closer to the stage.

Uncrossing his legs, he stood, and readjusted the long leather coat he was wearing, making it tighter around his waist. "Good evening, ladies." He winked an eye at them, and smiled widely. In the two months he had been part of Victoria, Zechs had NEVER smiled like that, all teeth and full cheeks. It was positively scary. He looked like something between gleeful child in a candy store…. And a gleeful shark about to be fed. "I love your hair like that, Mei. It makes you look like you've had fun. But you haven't, have you?" And just to prove a point, just because he could, he took the drink Meiran had been nursing and brought it to his mouth, but stopped in the very last second, to look at the glass like one would dissect a bug, then looked at Meiran in the same manner, and back at the glass. "Hm… better not. God knows where those lips have been."

At that moment, the girl's decision was made. Zechs was smiling like the predator who had just pounced on his prey, and snapped its neck. Meiran resisted the urge to touch her own neck, just to be certain it was only a metaphorical image in her head.

"Certainly not on Wufei, if I heard correctly" He set the glass down, chuckling softly. "I just _love_ chatting up with you two. You girls are adorable" And with that, he was gone, the door clicking softly behind him, almost booming over the Meiran and Hilde's stunned silence.

"I can't fucking stand him!" Meiran whimpered, out of sheer frustration and embarrassment. He was right there! He **knew**. Hilde was quickly reassuring her, trying to calm her down, but she had the very clear certainty that her days as Wufei's center of the universe were numbered


	2. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

So, this little gorilla baby came started as a oneshot, as I was looking at Bruno Mars' video, and suddenly got a fantasy of Zechs dancing to Wufei's music, which is why the prologue is so similar to the video, which is not mine at all (disclaimer here, nor is Gundam Wing mine, by the way. I gain nothing from writing this fic). Where Treize came from and inserted himself in the equation, I have no idea. However, as I started writing, the idea became bigger and bigger, as they are wont to do, and a multi chaptered, romance and drama-filled story came about. I truly hope you like it, and give me honest feedback on it. Im not much for Author notes, explanations or review responses, but if you have a question, find a flaw or just want to give feedback, please feel free to do so, as I know my writing is less than perfect, and I have no beta (buuuuuu). So, without further ado, here's chapter one!

Treize sat on a table midway to the stage. It would not do for him to sit right in front of it, that place was for customers and their enjoyment. He wasn't one for strip shows. He had hated the danmed thing for as long as he could remember, considering them distasteful and not necessary for his business to keep afloat, and had swiftly informed Zechs Marquise as such, back when he had introduced himself as Milliardo Peacecraft and was still a potential employee, but Treize had to admit Zechs had been a very lucrative and enthralling exception. The man was something to behold, on and off stage.

On stage, nobody could do what he did. Or at least, nobody that Treize himself knew of. Zechs had remained off stage for the whole of three days in which, despite the alluring looks and the cold showers Zechs elicited in him, Treize seriously considered dismissing him from the club. What Zechs oozed on raw sexuality and allure, he severely lacked in personality and customer service. He never flirted back, nor smiled at the customers, kept forgetting the ordered drinks, couldn't be bother to do any kind of team relation, and was an overall headache of complaint after complaint from both customers and employees.

Until Friday night, of course, when Chang Wufei's band played. They were not an outstandingly great group, music wise, they had yet to present anything original, at least not to him, and certainly not in the club, but what they lacked in originality, they made up for charisma and spunk, turning any song into something their own altogether. They were fresh and hot on stage, and they had hoarded a regular crowd to prove it.

On the first song played, Zechs had remained impassive, silently listening to the beat, eyes closed, body swaying softly, ignoring all around him, seemingly mesmerized. The memory both exasperated and rejoiced Treize, whom remained by the door to his office on the second floor, looking down at Zechs, torn between pulling him by the hair and throw him out on the street, or pulling him by the hair, take him into his office and well…. Take him in his office. In any way he could.

Treize never managed to make up his mind, though. When the song came to an end, the blond snapped, made a beeline to the stage, surprising more than one person who worked there. He cornered the oriental singer, and requested he repeated the song. Wufei had looked skeptical for about two seconds, and then grabbed the mic, making show out of it, asking the audience whether they wanted an encore. Since most of the audience was a regular, and they liked the little ragtag group, the answer was a definite yes.

The song came again, but Zechs did not get off stage. He stayed there, and performed alongside Wufei and The Den.

Treize had never been so shocked, turned on, angry and happy at the same time. Zechs simply seemed to be one with the music, hitting every cord with his body, his hair seemed to be one with the drum and by god, those eyes! Treize slowly, unknowingly became bewitched with those eyes and, not knowing how, he ended up standing about ten steps from the stage, behind the crowd which amassed to take a closer look at this… this… sorcerer setting his spell on everybody. Treize had always believed erotic dancing to be untasteful. He had never been so glad to be wrong.

When the song was done, Treize had been patted on the back a lot for making such a smart decision to hire this fey, especially since the man didn't even remove most of his clothing, he remained with his pants on by the end of it, but the damage was done. People were asking for the hot blonde's name, licking their lips looking at those abs, wanting to look into those icy blues almost as much as Treize himself did. It was an instant hit. Afterwards, Treize pinned Zechs and Wufei to work together from that moment on, they would get together to work on which song to perform, Zechs would work the basics of what he would do, touching Wufei much more than was strictly necessary, not minding how little Wufei reacted to his touching, or the fiery looks Meiran kept throwing his way, and they would spend weekends playing their plan out, along with three more dancers he hired within a week, if only to appease both male and female population.

His rules were simple though: keep it classy, keep it alluring, and keep at least one garment on. Treize was not the owner of a lowly stripping joint and, as much as he'd love to see Zechs as the blonde came to the world, Treize had a reputation and an image he'd hate to destroy. When he calmly explained this to the blonde, Zechs simply leaned his head to the side, a small curve on the edge of his lips. "Don't worry, boss… unless he's fucking it, nobody gets a look at my ass" And that's how he knew Zechs was gay. It didn't help that the man had turned around, giving him a great view of the aforementioned, cloth covered ass, opened the door and, before exiting, gave Treize a once over that made his insides coil.

There had been hints. Lord, there had been hints that Zechs was just as willing as Treize himself was, but everytime Treize decided to forego his own work ethics and corner the man, Wufei came in the door and Zechs was all business, paying the oriental man his undivided attention, both musical and the occasional touching one, and left Treize ready to have a long, cold shower.

"Ladies and gentlemen in Victoria!" Duo, a highly energetic boy with the brightest eyes he had ever seen seized the mic. He was not a Victoria employee, Duo was generally there to spend some nighttime with his boyfriend and, while Treize had been initially irked by the constant presence of this young man, he couldn't help but be driven by that energy. Duo had seamlessly become a part of Victoria dynamic, and was now the official announcer to the Zechs-Den duet, a name the braided boy had morphed himself, much to Wufei's annoyance and Zechs's amusement. Duo also helped with unruly drunk customers along with his boyfriend and could even sometimes cover for Trowa or Quatre at bar tendering. All of that because he missed his boyfriend at night? Treize had rarely seen a better bargain. If anything, Treize was smart enough to even offer the empty space Victoria had on the upper floor for the two, and provide free drinks. Duo was a constant flow of energy, and nobody but Zechs seemed immune to his friendly, outgoing ways. That, added to his bar tender Quatre's peaceful aura and Trowa's calm but firm demeanor kept the club's employee's in a constant good mood. After the strictness of his previous assistant, effective as Lady Une's methods were, calm, good and positive moods were as welcome to Treize as Zechs's advances, isolated and random as they may be.

"You know its Friday night, right?" A rather loud affirmative was the long-haired man's answer, who seemed delighted in hearing the response. "I know, I know…. You all just wanna see tonight's show." The crowd responded accordingly, cheering loudly for the Den and, undoubtly, its dancing companions, one of them in specific. "I do too, don't get me wrong. I love 'Fei and his little Zex Deeenn" A very loud 'Maxwell!' erupted from a dark part of the stage, prompting a small laugh from Treize. The official name was a single word, Duo always made it sound like two. Duo may be lovable, but he had a knack for pushing Wufei's buttons the way Zechs had a knack for pissing off most of his employees.

"I am truly sorry for the delay. We've been preparing something really special for ya'll" What? Special? Nobody said nothing about special to him. Treize frowned, wondering about this last minute change. Treize had always been strict about what was suitable for his business as such, but never to the extent where his employees wouldn't inform him of any change. This must have been one of Zechs's last minute ideas. The blonde was annoyingly prone to those whenever the inspiration stroke, but never so soon before one of his performances. 'I am a fucking bomb, Maxwell. But even bombs need time to be detonated properly' Zechs had briefly explained the last time Duo had suggested a last minute idea he had conjured up. They were running a few minutes late than their usually start time, which was around midnight, but nothing out of this world. And where the fuck was Zechs?! He should've been near stage by now, but Treize was not able to spot that blond mane, hard as he tried. "but I would humbly ask you to give a warm welcome to our very own, crazy as shit Den, and hot as fuck Zechs Marquise!"

Suddenly, all lights went out, shutting down any applause attempt by the crowd. This was odd. Zechs was never one to shy away from the light, and Wufei claimed only amateurs didn't like to be seen performing, so the dark illumination was a true surprise. A dark red lighting substituted the total darkness, just as the bass player started pulling on his strings. It was an unfamiliar beat to Treize, strong but slow, and sexy… the kind that was made for slow grinding and lip biting. Treize groaned inwardly. If Zechs was hot with all lights on and upbeat music, he couldn't begin to imagine what may go down under this scenario.

* * *

Wufei didn't have to look very hard. He spotted Zechs the moment the man had walked out of his changing room. Admittedly, anybody could use the room to change, but the man had been such 'amiable' company when they entered it and he was there, that all employees simply chose to let the man have his space when he was in it, and not walk in that door for the time being. The only people so far to walk over Zechs's carefully drawn space were Treize, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa and Heero, because nothing could really make Trowa and Heero lose their cool and there was a grudging form of respect amongst them, Quatre because really, who the hell could be a bitch to Quatre?, Treize because for all the times they butted heads, Treize had never been nothing if not respectful of Zechs, despite dying to get into the blonde's pants, and himself, because Zechs wanted to get into Wufei's pants.

Oh, Wufei was not a fool. The moment he had laid eyes on the blonde, he knew Zechs was interested. Very interested. And it was a two way deal. Without even being properly introduced, to be honest. He had heard they had a new waiter, but he had never met the man until Zechs had come on stage after playing the first song of the night and asked him for an encore.

Wufei had been instantly convinced to please the man, if only because Wufei hadn't been able to tear his face away from Zechs while he sang, wondering what could be going through his head as he swayed to the music, eyes closed and alienated from the world as it was. It was the first time Wufei had ever seen anybody so into his music, or looked at him so intently, like Wufei was all that existed, and if anything else existed, it paled in comparison to him. At that moment, the look shocked a very vital part of him, and for a time Wufie couldn't pinpoint why he was so overwhelmed by Zechs's intensity, and it would take a few more encounters with the blonde in order for him to figure it out.

On that night, Zechs put his money where his mouth was, giving a surprising feat of slow dancing not even Treize, for all his sense of property, could deny, and they were assigned to work together from then on. At first, Wufei was reluctant, he had heard through the vines a little of Zechs's antagonizing attitude and he had no inclinations to work with a diva wanna-be.

However, when he met the man, instead of presumptuous and spoiled, Zechs was carefully attentive to his songs and creations, giving his ideas on what could be improved, detailing and pointing out Wufei's very own favorite pieces of work and showcasing them in his performances. The man knew how to listen, and he had a much greater knowledge on how to convey whatever he wanted the crowd to feel. And more importantly, Zechs knew what he wanted, and how to get it from Wufei in a way he didn't push any of his boundaries, making Wufei more than willing to deliver. The moment they both acknowledge they could only benefit from each other, they formed a rather efficient symbiosis even he was surprised of.

When Wufei finally gathered the courage to address Zechs on his attitude towards seventy percent of the Victoria employees, Wufei was truly floored by his answer: "Not everybody deserves your time, Wufei" Zechs had said, an eyebrow raised, while he took a sip of his coffee. "Sometimes, by being nice and pliant, all you can get is people trying to bring you down. I don't invest on people that don't add anything of true value to my life."

"That's cold. So, if you don't get an advantage with the people you relate to, you're not interested?" Wufei was quickly believing Meiran might have been right about her bitchiness towards the blonde, along with over half the people in Victoria. Zechs huffed, as if he was tired of explaining this particular topic.

"Value doesn't equal money, Wufie" He said, very slowly, but with a soft smile on his face, like he was humoring the Chinese. As with most of the times he encountered Zechs Marquise, Wufei didn't know whether to laugh or feel insulted. The man was a master at saying it all without really laying all his cards all at once. "We've been sitting here for three hours, out of which we've spoken only 20 minutes about our next show, about 30 minutes spent on classic music and which artist is more substantial, then 20 about freaking human inequalities, and I know a whole lot more about swordplay, history and the Chang code of honor than I ever thought I would care to know." He explained, then set his hand on top of Wufei's.

It was the first time Wufei didn't have the immediate impulse to pull away when Zechs touched him. All previous times Meiran's face came to his mind, and he would feel dirty and unworthy and wrong. At that moment, Wufei was only stunned, like he was having an epiphany of sorts, but he couldn't pinpoint what the feeling was about. Suddenly, Wufei felt completely exposed under Zechs's eyes, which seemed to once again zero in on him like there was nothing on this world and Wufei was definitely not ready for it. "You are so passionate about everything, it makes any moment interesting, new, fresh… The girls here are grey, mostly thinking about boys and how to get them, and the boys mostly thinking about pussy and how to get them."

"And what do you think about?" Wufei inquired, feeling the epiphany threatening to topple him over. Zechs, as usual, never disappointed. His smile was but a ghost of a smile, soft and sad, but wistful and full of hope. It was as breathtaking as it was heartbreaking.

"I think about what comes after the dick that comes with the boy. About the morning breakfasts and the star gazing, the afternoon coffees, having a back pack ready at a moment's notice, a tube of lube always available and the silly, silly pillow talk" Zechs answered, then broke eye contact, his gaze blanked, the way it does when you're not looking at anything in particular, and Zechs cupped his own face with his free hand. "Grey is the color that comes when you're about to reach black. And then there's nothing inspiring there. Only some… void sucking the life out of you, and you wonder how the hell you ended up doing nothing that could truly make you feel alive. If I have ANY choice about what to do, who to meet, how to fucking live my life, why would I choose grey and ordinary?"

Zechs's eyes met his again, and Wufei knew, right there and then, that Zechs had singled him out as extraordinary. Wufei also knew why he wanted to repeat the song when they first spoke, and why he still didn't pull his hand from under Zechs's: The blonde was looking at him like he was the only thing in the planet, the only thing that mattered, and everything else paled in comparison. And nobody, not even Meiran, for all their years together, had ever looked at him that way. The feeling humbled Wufei as much as it empowered him. This was not a man to give half truths, or play the kind of games that could destroy you. He was the kind to give as much as he got, simple as that, and it was the people around him who determined whether that was good or bad. That was when Wufei realized that rather than a bad attitude towards everybody, Zechs simply didn't trust to empathize with anybody to begin with, and his trust was hard earnt. Again, it helped a lot that the blond wanted to get into his pants.

Wufei felt his face heating up at his own revelation, carefully avoiding Zechs's encompassing gaze, and focused on the warm hand on top of his own. He couldn't remember the last time such a simple gesture made him speed up his heart, but at the moment his heart was racing, and right now, he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Hey, sweetcheeks" When Wufei looked up, he was blown away by how Zechs's face changed when he smiled, like his whole face light up along with his mood. It was like looking at a whole other man. "Im not declaring eternal love here… but if you feel like it can be arranged, I could definitely try" Zechs meant it as a joke, to lighten the mood and get over the awkwardness clearly filling Wufei. He had no definite response to Zechs's advance, Wufei could barely pinpoint what he was feeling at the moment. Zechs acknowledged that, and graciously gave him a way out. Wufei graciously took it.

"You do know Im a promised man. Family blessing and everything" Wufei joked, half setting some boundaries, half reminding himself of his carefully planned out life.

Zechs reacted as expected, his left hand going to his chest, looking all the world like he'd been shot.

"And you're sitting here with me, uninterrupted for hours on end, unattended and totally devoid of her or his attentions?" Then Zechs leaned on the table, resting his chin on his hand. There was a cunning curiosity in his eyes, like he was solving a puzzle Wufei couldn't even begin to visualize. "Pray tell, who would be stupid enough to do such a thing? Doesn't she know great things need to be treasured?" Wufei's heart skipped a beat. First, he was called extraordinary, now he was being called great and worthy of treasuring. What the hell do you do when you don't want to like something that makes you feel the best you've ever felt? "That anything could change at a moment's notice?"

Zechs began tapping his right index finger, smiling like he was part of a big conspiracy. That's when Wufei realized he had yet to pull his hand back from underneath the other male's. If anything, Wufei's fingers were as wrapped around Zechs's as the blond's was around his. Zechs's smile turned into a full, happy grin. Wufei was helpless when he smiled back, hoping his face didn't look half as red as he felt heated.


	3. Chapter 2

GW is not mine. this piece of fiction is purely entertainment and I gain no profit from this. Please, enjoy the latest chapter.

Treize was not a man fond of surprises. If anything, he despised surprises. He was a man of control. He prided himself in his self control, and his ability to read and influence others. That being said, it would be completely understandable if he had disliked Milliardo Peacecraft. Even his fucking stage name was surprising, adequate as it seemed to be. Zechs Marquise. Like he was a sexual royalty of sorts. When Treize read the nickname on the application he laughed out loud, certain whoever this person was couldn't live up to such a nickname. That was the first surprise Zechs subjected him to. The creature which walked into his room looked like he came straight out of a wet dream. Treize had never been so hard pressed to form words as he was when Zechs silently walked into his office, introduced himself and sat opposite Treize, a small, intriguing smile on his lips.

"Im sorry I didn't send a picture with my application. People tend to think Im just a pretty face." Were the first things out of his mouth. That was Zechs's second surprise, his unique kind of bluntness. "I really dislike being looked the way you're looking at me" That was Treize's third surprise, the man had no regard for decorum or property with Treize.

"I apologize." Treize said, before he caught himself. He almost regretted apologizing, until Zechs laughed, covering his mouth briefly. His voice was such a rich tenor. "May I ask what's so funny?"

"Of course you may. I reserve my right to answer though" Zechs signaled at one of the paintings in Treize's office. He turned and gazed at it.

"Do you like paintings, Mr. Peacecraft?" Treize inquired, wondering where this conversation may lead.

"I like Les Amants series, and a few other paintings. But this series holds dear to me" Zechs answered, standing to come closer to the painting and, by proxy, to Treize.

Treize fought hard to keep his composure. Who was this man? And what was he playing at? This was a job interview, not an art gallery. He was bemused, though, and willing to entertain Mr. Peacecraft, if only because he rarely found chances to indulge in his artistic tastes with.

"How so?" Treize questioned, honestly intrigued by the enigmatic man's response. Zechs, must to Treize's surprise and ultimate chagrin, would not even look at him as he answered.

"A small group of paintings, all presenting lovers in a heated embrace, each of them only separated by a bag covering their faces. What does the bag really mean, I wonder? Are they hiding their love? If so, are they hiding it from themselves, or the rest of the world? Or is it more that they are hiding not just their passion, but their entire self. Or perhaps it is the viewer that does not understand what they see, so they cannot look past their own perception, which would be the bag in this case. People do have the rare tendency to not see what they don't want to see." The blonde elaborated, still looking at the painting, his hands behind his back, the tip of his long platinum hair brushing against them. Treize was not ready for when those eyes settled on him. Unlike when Milliardo Peacecraft walked into the room, his eyes looked alive now, interested, and seemed more of a winter sky blue than the glaciar iceberg Treize had previously seen. "What do you think about it?"

It took only a moment for Treize to get his bearings together.

"I think you're a very perceptive person, Mr. Peacecraft. About the painting, though, sometimes I think one option, other times I think the other." Treize stood, his throat feeling parched, and he walked towards his private bar as he spoke. "I believe true art cannot be defined by a single expression. It needs to be able to evoke more than one single feeling or emotion. Would you care for something to drink?" Zechs simply raised a hand as his negative, his keen eyes never leaving Treize's face. He seemed to consider Treize's words for a moment.

"So, what does it look like to you right now?" Zechs asked, sitting on the edge of Treize's desk, another surprise for Treize. He had never in his life met somebody to be so mercurial.

"It looks like an attempt to hide themselves, to not let anybody else see their true nature." Treize answered, subtly eluding to how Mr. Peacecraft had simply breezed in and done nothing close to acting like having a job interview. As enlightening as the conversation was, Treize had a busy schedule and a few more people to converse with. He was devising a way to cut this meeting short. "People are as prone to not demonstrate their own selves as they are prone to not see what they don't want to see."

Zechs nodded slowly, and Treize couldn't, for the life of him, determine wether the blond was agreeing or disagreeing, and it burnt him inside out to realize that. Zechs, however, did not allow him to dwell on it for long.

"Very well. I like you. I think I could work for you. Im available every day except on Mondays. I hate them, I like to sleep in after the weekend. I've never worked in a club, but Im a fantastic dancer." Never worked in a club before? Treize was sure he had seen work experience and referen—"I lied in my application form" Zechs interrupted, then continued as if he hadn't admitted to breaking the first cardinal rule in a job interview. "So, I wouldn't blame you if you don't hire me, but if you do… I'll be your very own work of art. Make you feel more than one thing at a time, all the time"

"That is a highly improper proposition" Treize automatically answered, not believing the audacity of this man, but also sure if he were not to hire the man, he'd never see that face again. The idea made him feel like an impression of Edvard Munch's Scream.

"Yet, highly accurate" Zechs quickly responded.

"There is no dancing in this club. I don't know you're idea of this establishment, but I do not condo—"

"I'll learn waitressing. Or bar tendering. It can't be so hard. I don't do cleaning, though" And Zechs looked every inch like he meant his words.

"You do realize it is **I** who is interviewing **you** " Treize stated, more amused than frustrated. He couldn't wrap his head around this conversation.

"Oh, yes of course, I do." Zechs replied, just as swiftly as before, then he looked at the picture once more for a few seconds, and looked back at Treize. "But it is so much nicer if I know I like my new boss" Then he walked closer, all soft smiles and innocent gestures. This man is dangerous, his mind screamed. This man is dangerous, and if you're not careful, he is going to drive you mad.

"So, Mr…?"

"Khrushrenada" Treize supplied, equally annoyed and surprised. How could this man not even care to learn his name?!

"I'll get it right eventually" Zechs couldn't have been more flippant about it if he tried.

"Im relieved to hear that. So what, Mr. Peacecraft" Treize crossed his arms over his chest, ready to tell this man where he can shove his attitude… or bend him over the desk. The blond was still leaning against it, looking at it with interest, he seemed to like Treize's desk, Treize wouldn't mind providing him a closer introduction.

"So, when do I start?"

"What makes you think I'll hire you" Treize challenged. Zechs took a deep breath, rolling his eyes, like he was explaining something very basic. Can this man be ANY more aggravating?

"I've usurped all your authority throughout this 'interview' and you haven't kicked me out of your office yet" Zechs softly reminded Treize, with all the wisdom of a seven year old. Which made Treize feel like a five year old. If he were to be honest with himself, Treize was ready to hire Zechs the moment he looked into those icy blue.

"You can start Tuesday. We don't open on Mondays" Zechs's smile was blinding. Without further notice, he took the hand in which Treize was holding his wine and raised it, as if it were a toast.

"Perfect. See? It all falls into place" Treize was momentarily confused by the statement, until he remembered Milliardo's specifications: 'I don't work on Mondays', he had stated. Treize had an urge to whimper, but firmly repressed it. It wouldn't do to further embarrass himself. But then, still holding his hand, the blonde drank from his cup, those blue eyes never leaving his, and Treize could feel his throat getting drier by the second. He couldn't stop the soft gasp that escaped him even if he tried. For that day, it would be the last surprising thing Zechs had done. It would not be, by far, the last unexpected movement by the blond.

"Quatre, why does Meiran look like somebody shoved a knife down her throat?" Quatre looked up from the glass he was preparing to the man walking into the bar next to him. Meiran was not Duo's favorite person in the world, what with allying herself with Hilde after the girl couldn't deny how crazy Duo was for Heero any longer, but even if Duo could be a lot of things, he could never stand to watch somebody suffering.

He searched for Meiran with his eyes, and found her a few tables away, serving some drinks and nodding at a customer, clearly taking an order. She did look a little unraveled, but nothing to be concerned about. Then, she looked at the stage, at Wufei to be more precise, and her face contorted in a clear description of worry and angst.

"Its Wufei related, that's for sure. See how she's looking at him?" Quatre passed the drink to the awaiting customer, and made a quick work of the bill while Duo began to set some glasses for a rather large petition Trowa was taking at the moment. Quatre smiled, things had run so much smoother since the braided boy had started making the club his permanent accommodations… and Heero was certainly more reachable.

"Well… she made that bed, if you asked me" Nobody had asked. And nobody had to ask. It was clear when Meiran had starting working in Victoria, barely three months after Wufei, that the Chinese man was enthralled with her. He had shown her the ropes of everything, teaching her every inch of the business, as he had started as a waitress himself before he was able to buy his own musical equipment. They had been inseparable, Wufei followed her around like a happy puppy, and she was delighted on the attention, even if she didn't give that much attention back; there was a lot of courtesy and affection in the way they treated each other however, so Quatre had simply assumed that Wufei was simply more of an affectionate nature than Meiran.

But then, suddenly, about four months ago, the girl simply stopped talking to him, and when she did, it was in an exasperated, hurtful way which had nothing to do with the delight she had been showing with Wufei's previous affection. The black haired man had insisted for a time, rarely letting a day go by without trying to speak with his previous beau, but she would not relent.

And then, came Zechs.

Quatre was no fool, and he was not a judgmental person by any standard, but it was hard to feel like Zechs hadn't been sweeping Wufei off his feet ever since he laid eyes on the exotic beauty that was Wufei. It was his sweet Trowa whom had stopped him from making a big mistake by confronting Zechs about his behavior.

"Quatre…. Love…" Trowa had said to him in a tone that Quatre had never heard Trowa use on him. It was the tone he kept for the likes of Wufei and Maxwell when they were being irrational, and needed to be brought back to reality. He didn't like knowing Trowa felt the need to use that tone with him. "Had Meiran not been behaving the way she is, Zechs would've never had a chance at pulling what he's been pulling. Look at Wufei the next time he speaks to Zechs"

And look he did. It was hard to spot at first, being as biased as he was about the whole thing, but then slowly, Quatre began to pick up little things, subtle gestures that made him see things much clearer.

Whenever Zechs touched Wufei, it was in such an invasive, non pretentious way that made Quatre feel like Zechs treated the oriental man as if he was made of porcelain, which is saying something from a man like Zechs. There was no insincerity in Zechs's words when he spoke with Wufei, but a genuine interest and a keen fondness that could melt the heart of any lesser man.

Still, whenever Zechs touched him, Wufei tensed, but didn't flinch, and for just a second, his eyes would wander about, until he located Meiran, and then Wufei looked like he crumbled on the inside, and Wufei would pull back from Zechs's touch slowly, like he was forcing himself to pull back from something he desperately needed. Whenever it happened, Zechs followed Wufei's line of vision, his face growing cold and hard as ice, as if Wufei looking over at Meiran hurt Zechs more than Wufei pulling back from his touch.

However, instead of going bitter and venomous about it, Zechs would simply call his attention with a new topic, and charm his way into having Wufei's undivided attention once more. Quatre was mesmerized at the amount of effort Zechs placed in bringing Wufei back from wherever he went whenever he looked at Meiran. It was not surprising Wufei had begun favorably answering to Zechs's careful courting for the last few weeks now.

"Well, Quat… I don't know." Duo continued his one sided conversation, while preparing a mojito. Quatre gave his change to a customer, and was only half listening to Duo while the next one asked for a whiskey. "I could've sworn Zechs would've been shacking up with Treize by now. I mean… hell, those two got some weird vibes going on for themselves"

That was something Quatre'd never understand. As dedicated to treat Wufei like a doll as Zechs was, the blond looked doubly dedicated to tease Treize to death. Or give him a constant case of blue balls. Or an aneurysm. Quatre was never sure which of the three was the ultimate goal, for Zechs had a habit of circling between challenging Treize, which was amusing as Treize never saw his teases coming, or turning Treize on, which was uncomfortable because when Zechs wanted to turn the charm on, he really turned it on, or to outright piss Treize off, which was a little scary, because when angry, Treize was a force to be reckoned with, and the only one immune to the man's anger so far was precisely Zechs.

There was a recklessness there, a sense of tempting fate from Zechs, like he wanted to test just how much he could push Treize until he snapped, but there was also a bit of a soothing balm quality to it. Quatre had seen Zechs walk into Treize's office, uninvited, surprising Treize out of his wits and sit with his usually charming but aloof boss, book in hand, and have them engaging in some lengthy conversations about god knows what. Quatre had some ideas as to some of the topics, though, if Treize's blushes and troubled breathing moments were any indication of it. Their interactions were refreshing to watch, though. For those moments, Treize looked less like the cultivated, intelligent yet guarded man Quatre knew him to portray, and more like the young, vulnerable, charming man Treize had been extremely careful to hide. But then, Zechs would notice Wufei, and promptly end the conversation to engage Wufei into one topic or another, effectively ending the teasing, turning on and pissing off cycle.

Wufei had begun answering to Zechs's courting, Treize was becoming more and more aware of the situation going on, therefore becoming more aggressive in his reactions to Zechs. The detonation point, thus, was the blonde himself. Quatre had no idea what the man was playing at, or what he was trying to get out of it, but it is just as his Trowa had told him: "They're all grown up. They know what they do, even if it doesn't look like it. Whatever they do with their personal life is their business, love, not yours. Now, can you please stop fretting? I'd like to get you out of those clothes sometime tonight"

Oh yeah, his Trowa sure knew exactly what to say to put things back in perspective for him.

Treize really hated surprises, but when it came in such a shape, look and voice as Zechs's, he guessed he could make a few exceptions. He sure as hell wasn't about to start complaining now. Not now that Zechs was unceremoniously, surprisingly and effectively cutting off his breathing with the things his tongue was doing inside Treize's mouth.

How this came to be, Treize would never know. It was raining out, and Zechs had asked Treize if he could catch a lift, even if they lived in totally opposite directions. Treize was tired, it was payroll day and he had spent the entire day doing the accounting. This were the kind of days he missed Une, psycho personality and all, but he pulled through…. And really, was Zechs pouting?

"Come on… you wouldn't let me stranded to get all cold and wet, all alone in the rain"

Treize had the negative on the tip of his tongue. He was getting tired of Zechs's little mind games. A part of him was sure Zechs wouldn't be asking him this question, or giving him the puppy eyes if Wufei had a car. Treize was aware the man was toying with him, and sometimes he wanted to strangle Zechs as much as he wanted to fuck him. For some reason he was too stubborn to acknowledge, Treize found himself saying yes, and went to the back area of Victoria, where he usually kept his vehicle.

He was mentally preparing himself for a whole 30 minutes' ride of teasing and a case of blue balls when Zechs entered his car, and then leaned on Treize before he could even turn the engine on, and promptly sealed their lips together. To say Treize was surprised was the understatement of the century.

"Zechs…" Treize tried, he really did try to make sense of it, but then Zechs bit his lower lip, and grabbed him by his shirt, tugging on it, pulling Treize closer.

"Come on… you got me now, boss. The fuck you wanna talk about?" Zechs whispered, then licked a line from Treize's neck up to his right ear, nibbling on the lobe a little none too gently. Treize shivered… and surrendered.

After a little more pulling and tugging from Zechs, they ended up on the back seat of the car, Treize half laying on it, with Zechs straddling him, Treize's hands lost in his long locks, biting those sensuous lips like a starved man, drowning in every little whimper and sound he could coax out of those lips. Zechs, on the other hand, was not idle, he all but ripped Treize's shirt open, removed his own, then reached down to his belt buckle, unfastening too fast for it to improvised. The man had planned this, Treize realized, just as Zechs broke the kiss, to kiss and suck on any reachable skin: Treize's chin, his neck, then back to his mouth.

"Zechs… fuck, damn it, wait a danmed minute" Treize stopped the hands from undoing his zipper, the button of his jean already undone. He took a deep breath, and simply looked at the fantasy sitting on his lap. Zechs's lips were pink, no doubt from recent activities, his hair was disheveled, no doubt for the same reasons, but his eyes were alight. There was a fire in those orbs that made Treize feel the most delicious shivers up and down his spine. It was a look that promised heaven and hell, all at once. For all the heavenly promises, though, Treize knew at that very moment, he was doomed to the whims of the man on top of him.

"Its alright, love." Zechs said, kissing him softly now, and Treize did not know if the moan he let out was because of the kiss, or the endearment. "We can go slow if you want." Zechs whispered against his mouth. "We can do anything you've ever wanted right now" Fuck but the man knew just what to say to get his blood boiling.

Treize, all present doubts forgotten, seized Zechs's hips, and like Zechs was reading his mind, he began grinding his hips against Treize's. Treize groaned, and while he loved looking at the tight white leggings Zechs was wearing that night back when they were in the club, at the moment, these garments were the only thing standing between his hands and Zechs's ass. "Take this shit off" He didn't even recognize the growl as his own voice!

Zechs smiled, wiggling as Treize pulled the pants down his legs. It took a little maneuvering, since they were in such a tight space, but after a few tugs and little of Zechs's flexibility, Treize was finally able to bask in the glory he knew as Zechs Marquise.

"Gods, you're gorgeous" He whispered, his hands following his eyes, trying to memorize every visible corner. The light didn't help, though. If anything, the red neon sign behind them made Zechs's hair look afire, lust had turned his eyes into dark pools, making Zechs look almost like he was something not made on this plane of existence.

Treize had seen the man's upper body dozens of times before, due to his shows, but never had been able to touch it. It was like touching silk laying on bricks. His skin was soft and supple, but there was firmness underneath it, the muscles fit and tight, undeniably male. He flicked a rosy nipple, getting a gasp from Zechs, before continuing his journey down over tight abs which trembled under his touch. Zechs's breathing picked up a little against Treize's ear, just as he realized where Treize was heading down to.

Treize never made it to Zechs's member, since Zechs himself took hold of his hands and, with a force Treize had never seen Zechs use before, he had Treize's hand over his own head, and grinded his hips against Treize's still covered groin. Treize let out a sound between a whimper and a growl, angry as he was turned on. "What, I won't be able to touch you?"

Zechs chuckled, releasing Treize's hands. "Im not the boss of you." but there was something in Zechs's eyes, Treize knew, there was a challenge in those icy blues. He didn't know what it was, but Treize was certain this was some sort of test from Zechs, a way to push his boundaries as the blonde was so wont to do. Treize set his hands down on either side of himself, deciding that if Zechs had brought them into this moment, the platinum haired little devil would have to be the one to end it.

Of all things for Zechs to do, Treize was expecting Zechs to reach for his pants to finish the job of removing them, which Treize happily aided. What Treize didn't expect though, was for Zechs to look at Treize's groin area the way he was, like Zechs was suddenly very hungry and Treize was the human version of ambrosia. The blonde licked his lips in appreciation.

"Well… this is gonna take some getting used to" Zechs murmured, and then he wiggled some more, finding some space god knows how between Treize's legs, and with no warning Treize found himself surrounded by such a wet, sucking heat his eyes rolled up his head, and his hands automatically reached for anything, anything to keep him from spiraling out of control at that moment.

A hand grasped his, which was currently tight around the edge of the seat, and Treize risked looking down at Zechs's eyes. Zechs, cockhead right in front of his mouth, was slowly licking it, and every lick was a little shock running over his body. "Treize…" the blonde started, and then took Treize's hand, setting it on his head. "This is what I want you to grab" and then took Treize in his mouth again.

Treize would've loved to say he was gentle, or in control, or that he could say he was able to dictate what the hell he was doing at the moment, but he simply couldn't. It felt too good, it was too much all at once: Zechs's eyes on his were too hot and Treize couldn't look away, the blonde was moaning around his dick like it was made of chocolate and whipped cream, and set a rhythm that had Treize writhing in no time, sucking as Treize thrust in, then moving his tongue over his head when Treize moved back, twirling and teasing non stop, and then repeating the process back again.

This is happening, Treize's mind screamed at him, drunk with elation. Its fucking really happening!

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…" Treize felt his muscles contracting, a clear sign he was close. He tried moving away from Zechs, wanting to come somewhere else entirely, but the blonde head followed Treize's hips, the heat was cutting off his breath, and just when his muscles where getting deliciously tight with pleasure, Zechs's hands squeezed his balls almost to the point of pain…. And never lose his hold, effectively killing his tremulous tumble towards what Treize knew would be the best orgasm in his life.

"Fuck, Zechs!" Treize couldn't help himself, pulling his hair almost viciously. The blonde followed him meekly, not fighting his aggressive outburst. On the contrary, Zechs, looked on the edge of a smile. "God, you're gonna kill me" And then he set about kissing Zechs's by-then red lips, a physical testament of what they'd just been doing. There was a new taste to him, pungent and a little salty. It was himself, Treize realized. He deepened the kiss even more, set into exploring every corner of Zechs's mouth, knowing he'd be addicted to this taste on this man for as long as he lived.

"Me?" Zechs asked, in an innocent tone that didn't fool Treize by one minute. Zechs leaned to his right then, towards the front seat and Treize let him, if only because he was intrigued at what the man was up to now. Treize's curiosity increased when he realized Zechs was reaching for his bag, but he sure as hell didn't even question why his star dancer had a tube of lubricant in it. Zechs having such a thing on him confirmed what he had previously thought: this was not a random encounter, that aggravating, conniving little minx had planned it all along.

"Why Treize…" Zechs began, uncapping the lube with one hand. Treize stopped paying attention though, for the man leaned down his chest, nibbling on his left nipple. Treize wasn't usually so sensitive to nipple play, preferring to give it rather than receive it, but the sheer realization of finally having Zechs where he's been meaning to have him for so long was making Treize feel everything tenfold. Zechs stopped his ministrations, to kiss him deeply, and Treize gave into the kiss like it was a lifeline.

"On the contrary, love" Treize groaned the moment Zechs took hold of his dick, warm and moist with the lubricant, and stroke it expertly a few times, but he never broke the kiss. "I just wanna make you feel good"

It was Zechs who did it. Treize watched him set a hand right next to his head for balance, then bite his lips, the only sign of doubt and preparation Treize had ever seen on his blonde fixation. Zechs took a deep breath and, defying all logic of car space, Treize's patience and all fucking steps to get well… fucked, he positioned himself right against the head of Treize's dick.

"Zechs—" Whatever Treize was about to reason died on his throat as Zechs began his slow, methodical self impaling. What did came out of his throat, though, could not, should not be considered a human sound.

"Sshhh…." Zechs set two of his fingers on Treize's mouth, then whimpered himself as the head of Treize's dick was finally, blissfully inside him. "oh, yeah…" Zechs moaned, the hand on Treize's mouth moved to the back of his neck, and Zechs's other hand reached behind himself, to land on the seat behind him, but those eyes never left Treize's.

Treize could see of all him now in this new position, from the fire in Zechs's eyes, to his half opened mouth, the arch of his neck as he began rotating his hips slowly, taking him deeper, inch by mother fucking inch, Zechs's chest had the lightest shade of pink around his neck area from the extertion, and those abs tightening lightly every time he sank a little lower on Treize's dick.

"You're mad" Treize said, when Zechs's ass finally met his hips, barely able to form a sentence together. Zechs laughed, and the channel around his dick became even tighter, if possible. Treize seized Zechs by his waist, just as Zechs leaned forward, joining their lips in a sweet kiss that didn't quite fit with how raw this whole thing was, but made Treize's toes curl all the same. Treize felt Zechs move, slowly, shallowly at first, getting used to the unprepared intrusion Zechs subjected himself to. Treize began rocking with him, following that slow, leisure rhythm, his face buried on the blonde's neck, kissing his collarbone, smelling and tasting any reachable skin.

Treize seemed to be feasting on Zechs, and could've gone on for all night like that, but then Zechs's whole body tensed, his fingers clamped on Treize's hands much like his ass did on around Treize's dick. "Right there. Come on, Treize" it was not a plea, or an encouragement. When Zechs met eyes with Treize, their mouth a centimeter away from each other, Treize knew what came out of Zechs's mouth was an order.

"Fuck me" There was only one answer suitable to that. Treize tightened his left hand around Zechs's hips, his other arms wound tight around the man's torso, mingling with Zechs's hair, and promptly obeyed.


End file.
